La luz del Amor
by dark-hana
Summary: Sasunaru, es un drama y romance, leedlo! Naruto esta al borde del suicidio todos lo odian, ¿Por que? Quisiera poder hacer por el...
1. ¿Tanto me odias?

**La luz del Amor _By: Dark-Hana_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque la trama si U, jeje os dejo con la historia! Contiene YAOI, relación chico-chico

**Capítulo 1: ¿Tanto me odias?**

"_Hoy quiero contarles esta historia,_

_Tan mágica que una leyenda es,_

_Y juntos celebrar por fin la gloria,_

_Debe ser, debe ser…_

_Si confías en ti, lograrás conseguir_

_Lo que deseas tener_

_Tu voz, tu fe, te guían_

_Si luchas cada día_

_Los grandes sueños serán realidad_

_Y en tu corazón brillará el Sol_

_Con la luz del…_

_Amor_

_Dentro de tu alma existe un héroe,_

_Puedes las estrellas alcanzar_

_Sembrando el horizonte de esperanza_

_Y así triunfar…_

_Ponle más voluntad y verás que en verdad_

_Hay una buena razón_

_Tu voz, tu fe, te guían_

_Si luchas cada día_

_Los grandes sueños serán realidad_

_Y en tu corazón brillará el Sol_

_Con la luz del…_

_Amor"_

Al escribir esto, cierto Uchiha cerró el cuaderno y se sumió en sus pensamientos, recostándose en el escritorio que tenía en frente.

SASUKE'S POV

"¿Por qué he escrito yo esto?¿Por qué pensaba en él?¿Admiración, lástima? Mejor dejo de pensar en esto que me está empezando a doler la cabeza…además será mejor que guarde la libreta que como alguien le de por leerla saldrían demasiadas cosas a la luz."

FIN DE SASUKE'S POV

Después de esta pequeña reflexión el moreno fue a darse una ducha que le refrescara y le ordenara las ideas antes de ir al ya conocido puente.

"Lo quemaría"-Pensaba el vengador mientras se duchaba.

Al estar aseado quiso antes de irse abrir el bloc y sacar una pequeña fotografía que había dentro. Era una foto en la que salían Naruto y Sasuke en una misión que tenían en unos baños termales en el País de la Niebla, éste (Sasuke) esbozó una sonrisa al verla, la rozó con las yemas de los dedos y la volvió a meter en la libreta, y ésta a su vez debajo de la almohada. Sin nada más que hacer se dirigió nuestro Shinobi favorito al punto de encuentro.

-¡¡¡Buenos días Konoha! Ya son las 7 de la mañana y nosotros Konoha Fm nos despertamos contigo….

-¡¡Kuso! ¡Calla ya! Ya estoy despierto, ¿Contento?- Chillaba un rubio algo perezoso que se revolvía entre las sábanas (N/A; Dudo que te responda la verdad...¬¬U xDD)

Una vez fuera de la cama se dirigió al baño para bañarse y vestirse. Al estar limpio decidió ir a desayunar con su típica su sonrisa y su buen humor que lo caracterizaba.

-Hoy para desayunar hay…-Decía emocionado (Replique de tambores de fondo xD)- ¡¡¡RAMEN! Yujuuuu! ¡Qué bien!- Dijo contentísimo.

Después de comerse tan suculento manjar para él, se dio cuenta que aún era demasiado temprano para ir a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo, a los cuales consideraba sus mejores amigos y estaba contento por haber hecho reflexionar a Sasuke y que volviera a la villa, estaba feliz que todo fuera como era antes, eso probablemente le hacia seguir adelante, tener dos amigos a los que les importes de veras, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para entretenerse un rato.

Al llegar a la plaza central las tiendas ya habían comenzado a abrir sus puertas al público, y, para variar la gente miraba con rencor y odio al pequeño kitsune como lo hacían diariamente, pero esta vez era distinta, pues los aldeanos tenían un brillo de ira acumulada en la mirada, cosa que para el zorrito no pasó desapercibida

"Otra vez esa mirada, ¡Que dejen de mirarme así, onegai shimazu!

¿Por qué a mí, ¿qué pecado tan terrible cometí para que me pasara todo esto, cada vez estoy más seguro que estoy maldito, que no puedo ser feliz, que si algún día yo llegaba a ser feliz algo o alguien me arrebataría aquello; demo claro, que torpe soy, aquel que mató a tantas personas hace unos años no puede ser feliz, ya que tomó muchas vidas, ¿por qué el contenedor de ello debía ser feliz, eso sería algo injusto, ya que aquellas personas sufrieron y murieron por culpa de él. ¡Que tonto soy, yo no merezco ser feliz, está bien lo que me sucede, pero claro me hubiera gustado haber nacido en otras circunstancias, como un chico común y corriente. Pero la realidad no es así, y soy el maldito contenedor del estúpido zorro de nueve colas, que triste, pero debo aceptarlo, que mi vida será siempre así. Que no tendré nunca la felicidad, y todos me miran de ese modo, tengo que dejar de pensar en todo esto, (snif , snif) ¡No puedo llorar, lo odio, no sirve para nada! Tengo que ser fuerte y aunque ellos me odien yo, los trataré con cariño, ya que ¡Seré el próximo Hokage! ¡No me desanimaré tan fácilmente!"

Naruto prefirió abandonar ese lugar que le provocaba esos angustiosos sentimientos y se fue directo al parque donde podría jugar con los más pequeños, ya que eran los únicos que no lo odiaban.

Una vez allí, se fijó especialmente en una niña de no más de 3 años que jugaba en el arenero, se acercó y se puedo de cuclillas para poder ver a la cría jugar con la arena, esa imagen le reconfortaba muchísimo, le recordaba a su infancia que fue bastante dolorosa e infeliz, pero al fin y al cabo era la suya y no la podía cambiar.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la niña había empezado a llorar debido a que le había caído unos granos de arena en los ojos.

¡TÚ, ZORRO ENDEMONIADO DE MIERDA! ¡ÁLEJATE DE MI HERMANA DESGRACIADO! –Gritaba un chaval de 9 años, el cual tiraba y se llevaba a rastras a la infante.

-Esto, yo..lo siento, no fue mi intención.- Decía cohibidamente el rubio, a la vez que se disculpaba exageradamente por algo que él no había hecho, lo sabía, pero no quería más odio hacia su persona y más problemas de la cuenta, al darse media vuelta para irse del lugar cabizbajo, notó unos fuertes impactos en la sien y en la espalda, estaba claro, aquel niño le había tirado unas piedras de un tamaño parecido al de una nuez, él sabía perfectamente que lo haría y si hubiese qerido, las hubiese parado sin ninguna dificultad, pero claro, eso hubiera sido posible y si hubiese querido pararlas, el pequeño kitsune se fue con un paso algo acelerado, con la mirada perdida y notando como un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba de la sien a la cara.

Eso ya era demasiado, sabía que no podía ser feliz, que jamás sería correspondido en el tema amoroso, que estaría solo toda su vida, pero…pero…Él ya no podía con aquella situación, entendía que la gente de su ciudad siempre lo vería como el contenedor de un mounstruo, que jamás sería aceptado en la sociedad, que sería mejor para todos que hubiese muerto en la encarnizada lucha que tuvo contra Sasuke en el momento que se iba con Orochimaru, Naruto lloraba amargamente y se bebía sus lágrimas que le sabían a una mezcla entre pena y sufrimiento, algo que jamás se lo había contado a nadie, y sentía que el corazón lo tenía destrozado, y que respiraba con cierta dificultad, pero no le importaba lo mas mínimo, lloraba desconsolado y se odiaba por ello, ya se había pasado muchos años llorando en vano, esperando a una persona que lo consolase que nunca llegó, quería marcharse para siempre, dejar de sufrir y dejar de fingir una alegría y felicidad que sabía de sobra que carecía de ella, pero sabía que ese día sería el último, el último en el que se pondría su máscara de falsos sentimientos ya que ya estaba destrozada.

-Por ti volveré a sonreír de nuevo, aunque sea la última vez.

Dicho esto y totalmente echo polvo se fue a donde había quedado.

Unos minutos mas tarde el rubio llegó al puente y se encontró con cierto Uchiha con una expresión de apatía hacia todo y una pelirosa intentando persuadir al moreno para que aceptara ir a tomar un helado con ella.

-Etto...Sasuke-kun…¿Podrías…si tu quieres…ano…(Inner: Kuso! Ganbatte Sakura! Que pareces Hinata Sanaro!)

¿Tegustaríairatomarunheladoconmigoestatarde?-Dijo la frontuda acelerada y atropelladamente

-No-Respondió indiferente el Uchiha.

Al ternminar de hablar éste ( Sasuke) Naruto apaerecio ante ellos y carente de emoción y alegria les saludó como quien no quiere la cosa, con marcas en la cara de las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas y el golpe de la sien que todavía le sangraba, su aspecto era francamente deplorable.

-Ohaiyo Sakura-chan, Hola baka-Dijo con un deje de amargura en la voz, y haciendo lo imposible para que no le temblara.

Hola- Contestó el moreno.-" ¿Qué le pasa, Parece que haya perdido las gana de vivir, ¿Dónde está el dobe que conozco, al que no lo entristecía nada?-Pensaba.

Sakura ni le dirigió la palabra, era verdad que con el tiempo se habían distanciado y que no le trataba con cariño ni afecto, pero estaba en un punto que ésta ya ni le saludaba.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Por una parte estaba Sasuke, apoyado en la barandilla del puente, con la mirada fija en Naruto, aún estaba extrañado por la forma de actuar de éste, Sakura-basura estaba apoyada en una columna, algo molesta debido a la actitud que tenía el moreno hacia ella, y Naru-chan estaba observando el suelo, dicendo palabras indescifrables y aguantando sus inmensas ganas de llorar.

"Sasuke, yo..., quisiera decirte todo lo que me pasa todo lo que siento, ya que yo te veo como mi mejor amigo, mi confesor, mi primer amor, te quiero tanto, aunque pienses que estoy loco y que jamás me corresponderás, pero quiero, que este ultimo día lo sepas, aunque me gustaría que no me odiases por ello, y lo que más desearía sería que me dijeras que sientes lo mismo, Sasuke, yo… te amo"- Al pensar esto a Naruto le apareció una sonrisita en los labios mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

"Dios, me siento fatal, le quiero ayudar, quiero saber que es lo que le atormenta, lo que le preocupa, si llora el porqué, me gustaría saber todo sobre él, estar con el en sus momentos difíciles, llorar sus penas y reír sus alegrías, decirle lo mucho que me importa y lo mucho que me entristece verlo en este estado, pero por esta mierda de orgullo que tengo, ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? Ojalá pudiera cambiar"- Decía para sus adentros el moreno.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que el Uchiha había noado esos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, y la Haruno se percató de ello, por ese motivo había empezado a tratar fríamente al rubio, cosa que éste le dio la explicación de que ella también le odiaba por contener al Kyuubi en su interior.

-¿Dobe, te pasa algo? Pareces deprimido- Le dijo el vengador, sin mostrar un atisbo de sus verdaderos sentimientos, había sido igual de frío que siempre

Naruto salió de su ensimismación y le respondio con una falsa sonrisa:

-Ah, esto…-dijo tocándose la cabeza- No es nada sólo es que me resbalé de la bañera jeje, que torpe soy.- Dijo con inocencia y pena.

Pero a Sasuke esta excusa no le convenció nada

Para romper el silencio, Naruto empezó a hablar con la pelirrosa.

Kakashi-sensei tarda mucho, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

Sakura dejó de apoyarse en aquella columna pasó al lado de Naruto y Sasuke dándoles la espalda dijo:

- Naruto, te agradecería que nunca más me dirigieras la palabra, si no es mucha molestia claro, porque tú siempre te caracterizas por tratar e intentar que alguien que a lo mejor no le caes bien trate de conocerte y que le agrades, pero déjame decirte que eso no te resultará conmigo, yo sé la clase de demonio…. – el rubio agacho la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo,- …. Que eres, sinceramente no se que diablos vio Sasuke-kun en ti; primero… no eres brillante, segundo… haces todo mal, tercero…. Tratas de realizar algo que la gente jamás en su sano juicio te aceptará como es el sueño imposible de ser Hokage, cuarto… eres un infeliz sin ningún talento, y para rematar… un maldito demonio que… -

Naruto ante estas palabras lloraba ya sin remedio y sin evitar que las lágrimas salieran, decía cosas sin sentido como: -Gomen, ya no te hablaré…snif snif.-

Para Sasuke esta ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sabñia que estaba algo molesta con Naruto por ocupar su corazón y sus pensamientos pero se había pasado 8 pueblos.

-¡¡BASTA!- grito Sasuke, estaba demasiado enfadado, la ira que sentía era muy grande y cada vez crecía más – Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle de aquella manera, primero que nada si alguien es torpe, ignorante e inútil eres tú, y otra cosa….- hizo girar a Sakura para que lo mirase, esta se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión de enfado puro en la cara del Uchiha- ….No tienes ningún derecho de llamar a Naruto de aquella manera, porque tu eres una….-

Sasuke no pudo terminar porque Naruto con una expresión de profunda pena, le cogió por los hombros y lo apartó y se dirigió a la pelirrosa conteniéndose las lágrimas para poder hablar.

-Sakura, cumpliré con lo que me pediste, como siempre he cumplido mis promesas, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, te lo prometo por la amistad que algún día tuvimos-.

jajaja… ¡que amistad idiota, si es así mejor no prometas nada, yo jamás te consideré mi amigo- Naruto y Sasuke miraron sorprendidos a Sakura,- Así es, yo solo estaba cerca de ti, por tres razones, la primera…. Obvio porque estábamos en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento y no quería ser mal evaluada y rechazada por Sasuke-kun que aún sigo sin comprender, él te apreciaba, por ello yo intentaba mostrar que también te apreciaba a pesar de que te odiaba; Segundo… cuando Sasuke se marchó necesitaba que alguien lo buscase, es ahí cuando supe que quien mejor para eso que tú, por ello te lo pedí; pero resultaste ser como pensaba…un inútil de primera; y tercero… cuando supe que habías traído a Sasuke-kun devuelta por una vez en tu vida habías servido para algo, traérmelo-.

Sakura se acercó a un sollozante Naruto, levantó su mano y lo abofeteó- Y además, ¿quién querría ser amigo o algo más de un maldito demonio como tú, acéptalo nadie te quiere, jamás te aceptarán, tú mataste a la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha, tú destruiste familias enteras…., jamás serás feliz, ya que muchos sufrieron, y para compensarlo tú debes sufrir el doble que ellos, además de que….- la chica no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke la abofeteó, Sakura estaba sorprendida, y comenzó a llorar.

Naruto estaba estático, la reacción de Sasuke le había conmovido de tal forma que se quería tirar a sus brazos y no soltarle nunca , pero no podía hacerlo, seguramente el lo habría hecho por lástima y por ser su compañero, además Sakura lo había dejado claro, el no se merecía ser feliz y nadie nunca lo amaría, y se volvió a sumir en su tristeza.

- Nunca, nunca más, vuelvas a golpear a Naruto, nunca más digas que nadie le quiere, y nunca más vuelvas a decirle que el es…

- ¡MALDITO KITZUNE!- Sakura gritó, Sasuke estaba enojadísimo, ahí mismo hubiera dicho todas aquellas sensaciones de repulsión hacia Sakura, pero todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron al ver que el rubio se marchaba corriendo con una mano apoyada en su mejilla, sollozando, y saltando por los árboles rápidamente, perdiéndose en estos.

- ¡NARUTO!- gritó Sasuke, pero este no pudo escucharlo, Sasuke se volvió a Sakura, esta se asustó al ver el sharingan de Sasuke- ¡Idiota, ¡maldita, ¡bruja, ¡¿Con que cara te atreves a criticar a Naruto, el vale el triple y mil veces más que tú, no compares a Naruto contigo, el no puede comparase con alguien tan poca cosa como tú, tu si que eres un verdadero demonio- Sakura lloraba intensamente y trataba de tapar sus oídos para no escuchar aquellas palabras de desprecio hacia ella, pero Sasuke las apartó- ¡Escúchame, y que te quede bien clarito, si algo le pasa a Naruto jamás te lo perdonaré, llegaría a ser capaz de matarte si algo le sucede por tú culpa, y otra cosa, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, jamás me fijaría en una chica tan maquiavélica y sucia como tú, jamás me fijaría en alguien que finge lo que en verdad siente….-

- En eso mejor no opines, mira que el Kyuubi siempre trata de demostrar que está bien, pero sé que en el fondo se está pudriendo y ello cada día me pone más contenta-.

Sasuke la tiró a la columna haciendo que esta se pegara en la cabeza, la chica dio un pequeño gritillo de dolor, pero esto a Sasuke no le importo; viró, saltó por los árboles, a la misma dirección del rubio. Lo único que importaba era encontrarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero trataba de alejarlo de su mente.

-Naruto, voy a por ti, por favor no cometas ninguna locura…

CONTINUARÁ…

N/A: Holaaa! Soy Hana y este es mi primer fic! o ya se que puede resultar algo patético y muy mal escrito, peor jeje lo hice lo mejor que pude UUUU, bueno si quereis que siga mandadme algunos reviews, y criticadme para bien y para mal, se acepta de todos asi k no os olvideis mandarme , ¿vale? Beso

Hana-chan, Ai.chan, Dark-hana


	2. ¿Qué es la felicidad?

**Capítulo 2: ¿ Qué es la felicidad?**

Aquí está el 2º capítulo de la luz del amor , no he tardado mucho, ¿Verdad, espero que os guste y que me mandéis reviews, al final los respondo!

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke la tiró a la columna haciendo que esta se pegara en la cabeza, la chica dio un pequeño gritillo de dolor, pero esto a Sasuke no le importo; viró, saltó por los árboles, a la misma dirección del rubio. Lo único que importaba era encontrarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero trataba de alejarlo de su mente._

_-Naruto, voy a por ti, por favor no cometas ninguna locura…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto corría a través del bosque, con la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que derramaba a diestro y siniestro, cuando llegó a un claro, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, la luz le molestaba en los ojos, pero tenía una sola idea en mente, desquitarse de todos los problemas y sufrimientos de los que estaba rodeado.

-Je, aquí estoy, ¿Seré capaz de provocar mi propia muerte? N me puedo echar atrás ahora, será mejor para todos, ellos estarán felices no volverme a ver, al puto contenedor del kyuubi, y por mi parte –No puedo reprimir un sollozo- yo…, se que jamás seré feliz, se que jamás podré estar a su lado, así que no creo que merezca la pena seguir viviendo, pero…- En ese instante se le vinieron las palabras de Sakura a la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

"_sinceramente no se que diablos vio Sasuke-kun en ti**"**_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Seguramente lo diría para fastidiarme más, aunque no se que le hice a ella, yo…snif snif…yo solo quería ser su amigo y poder tener el cariño y la comprensión de Sasuke BUAAAAAAAAAA….

Un moreno saltaba velozmente entre los árboles, en su cara se podía reflejar perfectamente la desesperación y la angustia, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, ¿Y si no llegase a tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que se tropezó con una rama que se encontraba a la altura de sus tobillos y tropezó.

Al intentar ponerse de pie sintió un enorme pinchazo en el tobillo izquierdo.

-¡Kuso! Como mínimo está torcido, pero como no me de prisa- Miles de imágenes de Naruto muerto en el bosque empezaron a darle vueltas por la cabeza- ¡NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR! Todavía no le he dicho todo, le quiero contar tantas cosas, decirle el motivo de mi frialdad, decirle…. Que… le quiero, pero este dobe, ¡no sabe nada

El Uchiha haciendo de tripas corazón se puso de pie y salió corriendo, sentía un enorme dolor en el pie, pero no era comparable con el que sentía en el corazón si veía a su amado desangrado en el suelo.

Corría lo máximo que le permitían sus pálidas piernas, estaba muy agobiado, y al cabo de unos minutos llegó al claro del bosque.

En ese pequeño lugar estaba Naruto de espaldas al vengandor, que debido a lo ensimismado que se encontraba, él con un kunai en el cuello que oprimía contra sí lo suficiente para que unas gotitas de color escarlata empezaran a brotar.

-Bueno, parece ser que todo acaba aquí –Una sonrisita amarga se escapó de sus labios- Adiós Sasuke….-Dijo en un débil susurro

-No…-Alcanzó a decir

RAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (N/A: Onomatopeya barata de un corte made in todo a 100 xDD)

Sangre, una sangre oscura manchaba la verde hierba sobre la que se encontraban nuestros kitusnes, el negro y el dorado, pero la sangre no chorreaba del cuello del rubio, sino de la mejilla del moreno, el cuál se hizo un corte en la cara al arrebatarle el cuchillo a Naruto para que no hiciera ninguna tonteria.

-Clink… (Sonido del kunai al caer al suelo)- Fue lo único que se escuchó, y más tarde la voz quebrada del zorrito.

-¿P…Por Q..Qué?- Logró articular- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DEJADO HACERLO?-Chillaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, ya ni siquera pensaba antes de hablar.

-¿No entiendes mi sufrimiento?¿!NO ENTIENDES QUE JAMÁS SERÉ FELIZ! ¡ESTARÍA MEJOR MUERTO!- El Uzumaki iba a seguir gritando desvariaciones cuando el pelinegro le cortó

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡ERES UN PUTO EGOÍSTA DE MIERDA QUÉ SÓLO PIENSA EN SÍ MISMO Y EN SU SUFRIMIENTO! ¿!QUÉ TE CREES, QUÁ A MI NO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO LIBRARME DE TODO EL DOLOR QUE SUFRÍ TRAS LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES! ¿ES QUÉ NO HAS PENSADO EN MI?- Sasuke ya no agunató más y rompió a llorar.

-¿Es..Es que no has pensado qué sería de mí si desaparecieras de mi vida?- Le dijo el moreno con una mirada de pena.

-S-Sa..suke..., yo…-Lágrimas nuevamente afloraron de sus ojos antes las palabras de su amado.- Es que yo…Compréndeme, siempre he estado solo, siempre odiado por todo el mundo, no nos podemos comprar, somos de mundos completamente distintos, tú, bueno está bien , perdiste a tus padres a una temprana edad, cosa que no es fñacil de asimilar, pero sin embargo…sin embargo eras alabado y reconocido por todos, por pequeña cosa que hicieras, pero en cambio yo, me esforzaba lo que no está escrito, todos los días acababa medio muerto entrenando, pero les daba igual, a todos…¡Siempre he estado solo! Completamente solo…sin nadie que me escuche, sin nadie que me diga ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Al llegar a casa, por eso…-Sollozo que intentó acallar.-Por eso…siento que no le importase a nadie, por eso sería mejor acabar con mi vida.- Recogió el kunai del suelo y se lo puso a la altura de la muñeca izquierda.- Sakura lo dijo, siempre estaré solo y para sentirme desgraciado, prefiero no existir, neh Sasuke?.-LE sonrió con las pocas ganas que le quedaban.- Ojala encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y te llene de dicha, Adiós, pero esta vez para siempre…

Naruto al intentar hacer un movimiento para acabar con su existencia notó unas manos que le agarraban las suyas y se encontró cara a cara con un Sasuke que le sonreía con ternura y dulzura.

Para el kitsune era algo nuevo, que alguien le regalase la mejor de sus sonrisas simplemente por el hecho de ser él, y no por otra cosa, un infinito sentimiento de calor le llenó todo su ser, se sentía bien, cosa que no había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera él mismo podía recordar.

Aquel silencio celestial tan solo se vio interrumpido por las palabras del Uchiha que salían lentamente y sin prisas de su boca, la cual seguía sonriendo.

-Mira que llegas a ser baka, jeh, ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que sea feliz si la persona a la que quiero y quiero que esté siempre conmigo se va para nunca volver? Le dijo el vengador al mismo tiempo que jugaba con las manitas del rubio.

-¿Y…se puede saber quien es esa persona que se iría de los brazos del chico más guapo y deseado de toda Konoha? –Le dijo el menor con un gesto de burla en el rostro.

-Esa persona lo sabe muy bien.-Coge a Naruto por la cintura y le otra hacia él.- Eres demasiado importante para mi Naruto, jamás dejaría que te ocurriese nada malo, no me lo perdonaría en la vida.- A la vez que decía esto sus caras se iban acercando más y más

-Sasuke…yo…- Decía el rubio, pero sus suaves y rosado fueron acallados por un dedo que los selló

-Te amo, Naruto.

Yo…también te amo.

Al acabar de hacer mención a esas palabras sus labios se unieron, en un beso carente de pasión y euforia, era un beso casto y puro, cargado de buenos sentimientos, repleto de amor y cariño hacia el otro, desprendían afecto, todo el que les había faltado tiempo atrás, pero que ellos se lo darían multiplicado varias veces

Al cabo de un rato se tuvieron que separar debido a la falta de aire, lo hicieron lentamente, y mirándose a los ojos, uno mirando a unos ojos azules y profundos y otro miraba a unos ojos negros y fríos pero que en ese momento irradiaban calor. (N/a: Perdón si pongo demasiadas cursilerías pero es lo que sale al estar escuchando Luís Miguel jaja)

Naruto pronto adoptó un color carmín intenso y fijó su vista en el suelo, y Sasuke al ver esa actitud tímida de su amante no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo y cogió su barbilla haciendo que le mirara directamente a la cara, con lo cuál el rojizo de las mejillas del menor se intensificara aún más.

-Usuratonkachi, no me digas qué ahora te da vergüenza- Le dijo el mayor acariciando su nariz.

-Yo…Sasuke… estoy tan feliz de que me correspondas..que..-Dicho esto el kitsune se desplomó hacía el suelo, pero al tenerlo agarrado sasuke evitó un golpe muy grande contra el suelo.

Éste (Sasuke) Recostó a Naruto sobre sus rodillas y se alarmó al ver que su cara palidecía por completamente y sudaba en exceso.

-Sa…suke…estoy…bien …no me…pasa…nada- Le tranquilizaba el Uzumaki al Uchiha, que éste último tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-Estás ardiendo…- Logra decir, el moreno al rubio. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué estabas enfermo?

-Cof, cof ( sonido de tos), No quise preocuparte- Una inocente sonrisa salió de sus comisuras, tenía los ojitos color cielo entrecerrados, los pómulos levemente sonrosados y los labios rojitos, era una imagen muy tentadora. – No pasa nada, me recuperaré pronto, solo es cuestión de levantarse y…- Mientras hablaba se quiso levantar pero todo le dio vueltas, pero su novio-rival fue más rápido que él y le cogió antes de que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, no creo que estés e condiciones de andar tú solo.- Dicho esto, cargó a su Naruto en brazos y se dispuso a salir del bosque.

-ò/ó Sasuke-temeeee suélteme, me da mucha vergüenza, parezco una carga y un inútil que no puede andar por sí mismo, onegaii bájame- Berreaba como un niño pequeño el rubio.

-Nunca digas que eres una carga y un inútil, porque nunca lo as sido y nunca lo serás, ¿Vale? – Le cortó mordazmente al pequeño.

·/· , está bien , pero… tengo una pregunta que hacerte, si tienes una sonrisa tan bonita ¿Por qué sonríes tan poco, -Le soltó totalmente sonrojado.

Esta vez fue el turno de ponerse como un tomate al vengador, nadie le había dicho que le gustaba su sonrisa, ni siquiera sus lunáticas admiradoras, y oírlo de su amante fue algo que no se esperaba.

-Pues, mira no sonrío porque si al ser frío y borde tengo a un millar de locas frente a mi puerta, si sonrío tengo a un millón, y no es algo que me agrade precisamente. – Le dijo más rojo que un trozo de madera en ascuas

-Jajaja, bueno, está bien, pero prométeme que me sonreirás más a menuedo, neh?. – Le decía alegremente

-Claro, por ti haría lo que fuera.- Le respondió dulcemente.

Al decir esto, el zorrito se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, quién le diría que en menos de una hora su vida daría un giro de 180 grados, y abrazó a Sasuke fuertemente.

-Te amo Sasuke-baka…- Y se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de su amado.

-Yo también te quiero, y jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te vuelva a hacer daño nunca más, te lo juro por mi familia que en paz descanse.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, el moreno llegó a su casa, y pasó al dormitorio de sus difuntos padres, allí acostó a un profundamente dormido Naruto en la cama, le tapó y le dijo unas palabras.

Naruto... Aunque no me escuches, aunque no estés consciente de lo q t digo, me... me gustaría pedirte perdón, e sido frió y egoísta contigo todos estos años. pero, a pesar d todo te has hecho un hueco, poco a poco en mi corazón, y ahora por mucho que lo intente no puedo sacarte d mi mente... ni de mi alma. Al principio no quería admitirlo pero... te amo Naruto, te amo, eres mi ángel de cabellos dorados, el qué me sacó de la oscuridad y ahora me envuelve en la más cálida y pura luz, te quiero y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.- Se acercó lentamente a su "Bello durmiente" y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

-No tardaré te lo prometo, solamente voy a ajustar cuentas que aún tengo pendiente con cierta persona. – Y se marchó por la ventana, con un único objetivo hacer una "visita" a la pelirrosa.

Escasos minutos después llegó a una casa muy repipi y cursi para su gusto, paredes pintadas de rosa y blanco, un jardín pulcramente organizado, con lirios y gardenias, un letrero en forma de corazón que ponía Familia Haruno y un felpudo con conejitos en el que se distinguía la palabra "Bienvenidos".

"Dios, que patético, jamás viviría en una casa tan horrible, es peor que la casa del terror, bueno Sasuke, ahora toca al timbre y haz lo que as venido a hacer"

DING-DONG –Tocó al timbre.

Una Sakura en una bata morada clara, una tolla liada en el pelo y con una mascarilla verde fue a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……

Sa..Sasuke-kun ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? (Inner: Yatta, Ha venido a declararse, ya decía yo que era muy raro que se te resistiera con ese encanto natural tuyo) (N/A: jujuju, verás lo que te espera basura, ahh esta parte se la dedico a Miaru ;-) Espero ke te guste!)

-Sakura, ¿Me harías el favor de cambiarte y salir a dar una vuelta conmigo? te tengo que comentar una cosa.- Le dijo con parsimonia y monotonía.

-S-Sí, claro espera 5 minutos que me vista, pasa al salón y esperáme por favor- Entro con Sasuke a rastras y se lo llevo al salón

A la media hora ( Y eso que dijo 5 minutos ¬¬UUUU), bajó Sakura totalmente maquillada y muy perfumada (Traducción: Iba hecha un payaso y oliendo muy mal XD) con un traje excesivamente corto y de un color rojo pasión.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos, neh? Sasu-chan…- Le dijo muy confiada Sakura.

-No me digas sasu-chan, no tienes ninguna confianza conmigo, solo te voy a aclarar un par de cosas.

Se marcharon, estuvieron un rato caminando, y al llegar a un callejón abandonado de la mano de Dios se detuvieron.

-Muy bien Sakura creo que está bien aquí.- Le dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Ehh…Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No sería mejor que fuéramos al parque o a otro sitio? – Estaba muy asustada porque las imágenes de la discusión en el puente le llegaron a la cabeza.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y empezó a jugar con él

-Sakuriitaaaa –canturreaba ( Típico de las pelis de terror) juijui, vamos a divertirnos un rato, pero ¡A MI MÉTODO!

-Sasuke, ¿Qué dices? ¡Me das miedo!- Se cayó al suelo al tropezar con una piedra.

-Ahora te haré pagar todo lo que hicistes a mi Naru-chan, basura humana, eres…la más puta de toda Konoha, escoria de la sociedad,-

Plaf, pum…, le dio muchos puñetazos, uno que fue a parar a su nariz la cuál rompió, otro al estómago, provocando que todo lo qué había comido lo vomitara, otro a un ojo que se quedó morado y otro al cuello.

-¿Te diviertes Basura? Porque yo me lo estoy pasando de vicio, JAJAJAJAJA- Coge el kunai de antes y le hace múltiples cortes con lo que acabó bañada en sangre

Eso te pasa por jugar con fuego, que te acabas quemando, pero por mi…encantado, siempre me ha gustado verte sufrir, zorra del demonio, bruja sin sentimientos, chupándole la sangre a los demás, deberías morir y arder en el infierno, TE ODIO, por todo lo que le has hecho a la única persona que me importa en esta villa- le quitó las manos que Sakura tenía en sus oídos para no escuchar nada. -¡Escúchame niñata consentida! J-A-M-Á-S T-E Q-U-R-I-D-O Y N-U-N-CA L-O H-A-R-É.

Sakura lloraba, pero en silencio, le daba miedo que al hacer ruido llorando le fuera a dar otra paliza como la que acababa de recibir "obsequio" de su querido Sasuke.

-Ah se me olvidaba- Escupió en la cara de la niña llorona- Jeh, aprovecha eso, porque es lo más cerca que vas a estar de besarme, puaj que asco, besate, compadezco al desgraciado que de contigo, y una última cosa- Le aofeteó la mejilla- Como le vuelvas a tocar o a herir los sentimientos de mi koi, date por muerta.

-Sasuke se marchó dejando a la pelirrosa estupefacta y echa polvo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

"Espero, que la guarra esa no se le vuelva a acercar, bueno dejemos ese tema a parte , he dejado un par de asuntos sin resolver, ¿Seguirás en la cama Naru-chan?"

Continuará…

Holaaaaa, ya se que merezco morir la muete mas lenta y dolorosa posile, me he retrasado muchísimo en publicar el 2º capitulos, perooo gomen gomen, lo he exo largo para ke me perdoneis , jeje ahora conesto a los reviews!

PD: Los actores utilizados en este fic son muy caros, mandadme reviees que por cada uno me dan X euros para poder pagar a los actores y asi continuar el fic! ( ke loca stoy dioshh)

**REVIEWS**

**Aya k:** Wiiii, shii tenias razon, hice bien es subirlo a la gente parece que le ha gustado , jeje aki tienes la continuación y espero k siga siendo iwal de weno el fic, muxos besos wapixima y muxas gracias por tus animos

**AISHITERU-SUICHI:** Como ves Sasu a llegadoa tiempo y salva a su herido Naru (L) y espero que te haya gustado la aprte anti-sakura, muxos besos wapaa!

**HinataHana: **Pues si nos ha salido muy puñetera la niña jaja, espero ke te haya gustado la actualizacion cuidate! Bss

**Chy-san: **Gracias por el reviews me alegro de ke te haya gustado aunke es verdad kes algo triste, aski tienes la continuaciony siento haber tardado tanto kisses

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Xiiii, la cancion es de pokemon 2 ( no e denuncieis) jeje esque encvontre el cd el toro dia por mi casa y lo escuche y me llego la inspi jaja, ay k ver, yo a mis añosy escuchando pokemon, jaja un beso wapa

**Kandara1: **Aki tienes el 2º capi spero k tb te guste! Un bexito!

**Igni: **Wenoo en este fic salio mi GRAN amor hacia mi basura favorita! Zspero k ya naruto no sufra mas aunke ese tema se lo dejamos a mi makiavelica mente, jeje y siii sasu izo su entrada magistral y lo salvo (kiero un sasu para miii) espero k te haya gustado aunke sea la mitad que el anterior un beso wapixima

**Estherkyubi: **jajajaj sii muete a las basuras ke para ellas ya sta el basurero, aki tienes la continuación y lei tu fic, sta genial lo tienes ke seguir ;)

**Kennich: **Ya lo encontro sasu chan y le va a hacer algo mñas que consolarle jui jui

**Rya Reil Miyu: **Wenooo, eso de pronta actualizacion jijiji lo dejamos mejor, se ke me kires matar u,u aunke no podras hacerlo pke te kedarias sin saber el fina muahahaha ( Ya dejalo XD) peroo tp seas cruelo siempre naru no va a sufrir, en este capi llego el turno de basuritaa! XDD, el proximo capi lo subire volando lo prometo 

**Umi Minamino: **Ke wai ke yte haya gustado mi fic, al prncipio no kise subirlo pke me daba vergüenza pero ahora me alegroi al saber k os a gustado y si te gusta el anti-sakura aki tienes más un besazo

**Shadowy Ninja girl: **Aki tienes el 2 capi y en este capi sasu la escarmento más juajuajua para ke aprenda a tratar bien a Naru-chan!

Espero k tb te haya gustado este capi!

**Miaru: **Tienes toda la razon basu es todo eso y muxo mas algo asi cmo el infinito XDD weno naru casi comete una gran locura intentando matarser peor su caballero andante vino en su busca ¬

La parte anti sakura te la he dedicado porke al leer tu review me vino la inspi sigue escribiendo neh? Un besazo

**Fati-chan87: **Wauuuu, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic, me siento alagada que una buenisima escritora de fics como tu se haya molestado en dejarle un review a una novata como yo, aki tienes el 2º capi y espero que teambien te guste, un bexo wapa

Quereis lemon en el siguiente capi? Quereis que no escriba mas? Quereis matarme? Todas esas cosas dejadmelas en un review neh? Matta ne! Actualizare prontisimo!


	3. Conociendo Secretos

**Ohayo! Aquí estoy con el 3º capítulo de este fic, bueno que decir, que me he vuelto a retrasar UU gomenn! Otra cosa…Me habéis hecho la persona más feliz del mundo con tantísmos reviews, jamás me imaginé recibir tantos, hicisteis que se me saltaran las lágrimas T.T , buenoo que muchas gracias a todos y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! Os dejo con el capi**

**Capítulo 3:Conociendo secretos.**

10 de la noche, la luna llena aparece dando vida a la noche, las calles iluminadas, y un aura casi mágica envuelve a la aldea, nos centramos en una imponente mansión situada en pleno corazón de Konoha, hecha de piedra gris, pero revestida de cal blanca, un precioso jardín presidido por un inmenso cerezo, que por ser invierno aún no tiene flores en la parte de atrás de la casa, sigamos avanzando, nos metemos en el interior de ésta, paredes color beige claro, suelos de mármol moteado, estamos en la planta alta, la habitación principal, finamente decorada, un armario de cedro tallado a mano y una cama de matrimonio en el centro de la estancia, un chaval de unos 17 años dormía plácidamente sobre las sábanas de seda azules.

El kitsune, se revolvía en sueños, decía frases como " No, por favor" "Yo no he sido" "¡No me toques!". Al cabo de 10 minutos se despertó sobresaltado, sudando y pálido como la cera.

Miró a su alrededor, ese sitio no lo conocía, estaba claro que no estaba en su habitación. Entonces fijó su vista en una fotografía que estaba en la mesilla de noche, en un marquito plateado con motivos florales se veía una familia, todos tenían una amplia sonrisa.

Cogió el marco y se fijo en los dos niños de la familia, uno de unos 12 años y otro de 8, se parecían mucho, los dos morenos, de piel blanquecina y ojos tan negros y profundos como una noche interminable, parecían tan felices…

Ya sabía donde estaba, no le quedaban dudas, estaba en el dormitorio de los padres de Sasuke, pero ¿Por qué le había llevado allí? ¿Por qué no a su cuarto o al sofá, No estaba para pensar esas cosas, pues le zumbaban los oídos y le daba vueltas la cabeza.

"Itaiii, me duele mucho la cabezaa . , No debí de dejar de comer , ni de dormir, pero estaba tan confundido que no podía, bueno, sería unas dulces consecuencias, estar con él día y noche, estar en sus brazos, mmm… es simplemente perfecto"

-Naruto, pero qué estás pensado- Negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que le diera aún más vueltas.

Cuando ya se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a "explorar" la gigantesca casa.

Se metió en la biblioteca, donde puedo leer títulos como " La mansión encantada" " El extraño caso del Sr. , Jyckle y Mr. Hyde" , más tarde fue a la cocina, era una cocina pulcra, de suelos y losas relucientes, allí vio la comida tan rara que tenia Sasuke, algo así llamdo ¿Verduras? Vamos, que no era ramen, y por último llegó al lugar de la casa que le gustaría explorar y descubrir todos los secretos de esta, la habitación de Sasuke, la cual encontró después de dar innumerables vueltas, estaba decorada con las paredes azules celeste, el suelo enmoquetado en un tono azul mar, tenía el pai pai del clan encima de la cabecera de la cama, al fondo a la izquierda.

Nuestro rubio no pudo evitar acostarse en esa mullida cama, con el edredón negro con detalles cian, abrazó la almohada de plumas dejando a la vista el pequeño bloc de notas, al ser bastante resultón no dudó en cogerlo y al abrirlo cayó la fotografía que tan bien escondía su amante, sí, sabía que foto era, la misión tan confusa de los baños, él estaba obligando a Sasuke para poder ir a bañarse, pero este se negaba, la foto se la hicieron de improviso mientras tomaba un poco de dango ( El palito con las tres bolas de colores, un dulce de Japón), no había salido muy favorecido, pero al menos estaba presentable.

El kitsune sonrió al ver esa foto, le traía tantos recuerdos…, la dejó encima de la cama, y empezó a ojear el cuaderno, estaba lleno de pensamientos, sentimientos, sensaciones, era algo maravilloso, las emociones plasmadas en unas hojas de cuadros, descubrió muchas cosas acerca del pasado con el que ahora compartía su vida, descubrió que con él había sido su primer beso, ¡Qué irónico! El de Naruto también había sido el primero, más tarde descubrió el motivo de muchas cosas, cuando le salvó de las garras de Haku, la de veces que lloró cuando estaba siendo presionado por Orochimaru, habían cosas alegres cuando por ejemplo habían tenido que quedarse en ropa interior en la montaña porque se habían tirado al río con ella puesta y tenía que secarse, pero también momentos angustiosos como el momento de su partida de Konoha, ese era el diario de su koi, y no sabía si había hecho bien en leerlo sin permiso, era algo demasiado personal.

Sin poderlo remediar se sumió en profundo sueño con aquel contenedor de pensamientos ocultos.

Pasaron dos horas y cuando Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente relajado como para no pagar su mal humor con su zorrito travieso, se fue a casa.

Una vez allí fue a la habitación principal donde había dejado a Naruto plácidamente dormido, pero, allí no estaba cosa que desconcertado al menor de los Uchihas, recorrió la casa entera y por último lugar visitó su dormitorio, efectivamente, ahí estaba el protagonista de sus sueños, tumbado boca arriba, con su diario sobre el pecho, no le importó que lo tuviera, es más le alegraba en cierto modo que supiera todo eso, así le comprendería mejor, la ventana estaba abierto haciendo entrar un aroma frutal proveniente del exterior, revolvía los cabellos del que dormía dándole un aspecto angelical, era el ser más precioso que había sobre la tierra para él. Dejando el sentimentalismo aparte cerró la ventana sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a su amor dormido, y lo tapó para que no enfermara más de lo que ya estaba, le besó la frente diciéndole:

-Buenas noches mi ángel – Y se acostó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

Los primeros rayos de Sol empezaron a colarse por la fina cortina de raso celeste, despertando así al joven moreno de tez blanquecina, todavía estaba en la misma posición que cuando se fue a acostar la noche anterior, a su lado seguía estando esa angelical criatura de cabello dorado y moreno como el día.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, entendía que necesitaba descansar ya que los últimos días que había tenido no lo había hecho, se fue a la ducha y recapacitó en lo que había hecho la noche anterior, había maltratado a Sakura, pero se lo merecía.

"Es una hipócrita, merece la muerte más dolorosa y lenta que existe, y como siga molestando mucho se la daré yo,mmm… veamos guapita, ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta…? Creo qué eran las alturas, bueno ya pensaré en eso más detenidamente, mi koi necesita mis cuidados"- Acababa de decirse internamente al salir de su relajante ducha.

Al entrar al dormitorio con una pequeña toalla tapándole su masculinidad, se encontró a Naruto abrazado a sus rodillas en la cama.

-Sasu-chan, yo, ¡Gomen! – Se disculpaba inocentemente

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por estar aquí? Eso no importa – Le decía dando seguridad al menor

-Es…es que yo, leí tu diario..no te enfades- va hacia su novio- No me dejes- Llora abrazado a su pecho.

-Shhh…no llores, es mejor que sepas lo que hay ahí escrito, ya que es todo lo que siento por mi, todo lo que alberga mi alma, y escúchame-Le coge la barbilla con la mano- Jamás te dejaré, te necesito demasiado porque te quiero- y le da un sutil beso.

-Naruto, métete en la cama te subiré el desayuno, pero mientras ponte el termómetro, ¿Vale? – Le informaba con un tono cariñoso

-Puedo ir a la cocina a desayunar no estoy inválido además no soy un niño pequeño para que me mimes tanto- Replicó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-No eres un nicho pequeño, eres mi niño pequeño y ahora haz lo que te he dijo sin rechistar – Concluyó el mayor, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sasuke preparó dos bandejas con zumo de naranja, un plato de cereales con leche, dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y croissant, un desayuno muy saludable y escondió el ramen que tenía porque seguramente su rubito querría desayunar eso.

Sasuke llego que parecía un equilibrista, abriendo la puerta con una mano y con la otra haciendo milagros para que las bandejas que llevaba no acabasen en el suelo, Naruto solo puedo reír al ver esa escena.

-¿De qué te ríes Usuratonkachi?- Le soltó mordazmente.

-Jiji, es que pareces tan inocente en esa postura, pareces un animalito indefenso- Se mofaba de él

-Calla y come- Le espetó al ponerle la bandeja sobre su regazo.

¿Naniiiii, Esto no es ramen- Se quejaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que no lo es, te vendrán bien las vitaminas para que te cures, ah por cierto ¿ Qué temperatura tienes?- Le preguntó mientras se llevaba un trozo de tostada a la boca

-38.5ª – Le responde .- Sasuke, ¿Crees que me moriré?- Ojillos de cordero degollado.

-Cómo te vas a morir, mala hierba nunca muere juju, bueno lo único que puedes hacer es descansar, pero yo me tengo que ir a entrenar- Le revuelve el pelo y le da un beso en la mejilla, cuando se repente se oye un "PUF" y parece el sensei peligrís con su novela Icha Icha Paradise.

-Ohayo, Sasuke, Naruto –Saludó alegremente a sus alumnos. Naruto enrojeció violentamente, estaba en la cama de Sasuke, con un piajama de Sasuke y desayunando con Sasuke, era una situcación muy vergonzosa para el, sin embargo Sasuke estaba tan normal como siempre y tomó la mano de su amado

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi-sensei?- Dijo fríamente el Uchiha

-Ah, vengo a deciros que no tenéis entrenamientos en esta semana ya que me voy con mi koi de viaje a las islas Baleares, y así podréis hacer lo que querais jeje risa pervertida- Y se marchó en otro "Pluf"

Los dos shinobis se quedaron tal cual en la cama, con una gota enorme de sudor en la cabezas, y al poco rato terminaron de desayunar, y Naruto saltó de la cama.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, dobe? – Preguntaba impasible el moreno.

-Pues, a dar una vuelta, estar tanto tiempo encerrado me agobia.- Respondió feliz. Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a tumbar a su koi en la cama.

-De aquí no te mueves y me quedaré a hacerte compañía, así que no rechistes – Informó severo el menor de los Uchihas

Naruto se ruborizó ante el acto de la persona que tenía su corazón, y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su acompañante.

Pasaron, 20 minutos, una hora, tres… Y seguían sin hacer nada, sólo sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos con el roce del otro, Sasuke tenía entrelazada la mano de Naruto con la suya, y el menos seguía con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su amor.

-Sasukee- Intentaba llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntaba infantilmente

-Porqué tu qué – Aclaraba el mayor

-Pues…porqué me elegiste a mi para dar tu amor, yo no soy nada del otro mundo, más bien soy torpe y socarrón, seguramente haya otras muchas personas mejores que yo y te puedan dar el triple.- Hizo un amago de sonrisa pero la melancolía borró cualquier signo de ella.

-Mira que eres tonto usuratonkachi, te quiero por el simple hecho de ser tú, me enamoré de tu persona, de todo tu ser, ya que siempre has aceptado todas mis debilidades cuando éramos los mejores amigos, siempre escuchaste mis problemas y me dabas tu apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre me había considerado una persona incapaz de tener amigos, y sin embargo, cuando de pequeños te acercaste a mi, por un momento, por unos instantes, me hiciste parecer necesitado por alguien cuando viniste llorando y te abrazaste a mi, tu necesitabas mi ayuda, y no sabes hasta que punto eso me hizo feliz, no creo que te acuerdes de eso, y tampoco creo que te des cuenta lo mucho que ahora tú me ayudas, siempre con tu dulzura, tu ternura, tu inocencia, prodigas tu alegría sin guardarte nada y sin esperar nada a cambio, eso es francamente, pero, jeh, ahora no serás el único que de su amor, te daré el mío con toda la intensidad que pueda y mi corazón me permita, pero ahora, durante estos días no se porque pareces tan triste porque para mi tu eres como el cielo, no te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te necesito, porque te amo con todo mi cuerpo y alma.- A Sasuke las lágrimas se le saltaron, jamás había sido tan sincero con nadie, creo que había abierto la puerta de sus sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo cerrada, y todo había sido gracias a su rubio, que le brindaba la oportunidad de pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, cosa qué haría sin pensarselo dos veces.

-S-Sasuke…yo no se qué decir, yo también te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, sino fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría en mi tumba,-Se abraza a él- Pero…no te creas que me he olvidado de ese día, me acuerdo cómo si fuese ayer –Se levanta de la cama, abre un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca una medalla de plata con un pai pai, y se la enseño –Jamás podría olvidar el momento en el que te conocí, mi querido Sasu-chan

**..:FLASH BACK:..**

Atardecía en Konoha y un niño de no más de 6 años caminaba por la cuidad, como siempre, solo, quería ir al parque para hacerse amigo de unos niños que habían llegado nuevos a la villa, al llegar ahí los vio sentados en los columpios charlando de temas superfluos como que serie de dibujos verían esta noche al llegar a sus respectivas casas, Naruto se acercó, iba vestido con una camiseta marroncita con una espiral situada a la altura del estómago, y unos pantalones por las rodillas del mismo color, en la mano llevaba una pequeña jaula con una mariposa azulada que acababa de capturar en el bosque y quería enseñársela a los nuevos.

Al acercarse a ellos, los niños palidecieron y empezaron a cuchichear cosas como " Es el monstruo del que los otros niños nos han hablado" "Nos quiere matar" y cosas por el estilo, El chiquillo prefierió no hacer caso a los comentarios y les saludó alegremente, como si no pasara nada

-¡Hola! ¿Vosotros sois los niños nuevos, verdad, Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y me gustaría ser vuestro amigo, toma os la he capturado para vosotros- Extendió la mano para que cogieran la jaula y la mariposa que albergaba en su interior.

Los niños le tiraron el regalo al suelo, el cual pisotearon y mataron al insecto inocente y les dijeron crueles palabras como

"Quién va a querer ser amigo de un monstruo" "Sólo nos traerás desgracias" "Largo de aquí, no queremos ni verte" , le escupieron y le tiraron tierra a los ojos, haciendo que cayera al suelo, manchándose de barro todo el atuendo, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, los otros niños corrieron despavorido, dejando al rubio para el arrastre.

Se sentía mal, solo quería llorar y llorar hasta ahogarse en sus propias lágrima y eso que sólo tenía 6 años, una edad demasiado temprana para experimentar el odio ajeno, las miradas furtivas y los comentarios hirientes.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que las piernas no le permitieron seguir adelante, se encontraba a la orilla del tío que atravesaba su ciudad natal y allí se encontró con un chico de su misma edad, quizás unos meses mayor, con el pelo y los ojos tan negros que la mismísima oscuridad envidiaría, de piel blanca y vestido te negro, era el niño de los Uchiha, uno de los clanes más reconocidos de toda Konoha, y sin motivos aparentes siempre estaba sólo.

El rubio sin importarle la reacción del otro niño, se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho, el mayor simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y rodeó al otro con sus brazos, intentando protegerle de todo el mal exterior, sollozaba sin control, sólo quería un poco de afecto ¿Era tanto pedir, y el pelinegro ese instante se lo estaba dando diciéndole palabras cargadas de afecto y cariño, para que se tranquilizase.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó derramando lágrimas sobre el pecho del Uchiha, pero sí sabía que él le aceptaba. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se disculpó, pues el moreno tenía la camiseta empapada por su culpa.

-No pasa nada- le tranquilizó-Pero, ¿Por qué llorabas?- Preguntó amablemente.

-yo no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, todos me odian, por algo que tengo en mi interior- Explicaba el menor

Sasuke abrazó al kitsune estrechándole contra sí, no sabía muy bien lo que sentía, pero no quería que el rubio volviese a llorar, quería que siempre estuviera riendo y que estuviera junto a el.

-Mis padres han muerto esta semana pasada – Informaba- Mi hermano mayor los asesinó, en una tarde en la que yo estaba entrenando para la academia- Una lágrima le surcó el rostro- Pero ¿Sabes qué? Ya no estarás nunca más solo, yo seré tu amigo y estaré para lo que necesites – Se quitó un colgante de plata con el emblema de su familia- Toma, guárdalo bien, ¿Eh?- Le sonrió dulcemente

-Yo…no tengo nada que darte, bueno sí –Se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Tienes mi corazón y siempre estaré contigo- Dicho esto se acurrucó en sus brazos quedando profundamente dormimo, como haría años más tarde

**..:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:..**

Naruto al recordar eso se abrazó a Sasuke, cómo si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, como prometimos aquel día, ¿Verdad, Sasu-chan?- Preguntaba embelesado por la calidez de los brazos del moreno.

-No lo dudes, mi pequeño Naru-chan, estaremos juntos, hasta más allá de la muerte- Le abrazó más fuerte- Pero este amor no es superficial te amo más que a nada y eso lo sabes, por eso te quiero confiar el mayor de mis bienes- Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un pequeño anillo plateado con una piedra azulada y se lo colocó en el dedo anular- Este anillo perteneció a mi madre, ¿Lo cuidarás como hiciste con la medalla?

-Por supuesto, lo cuidaré con mi vida, y creo que ya es hora que te devuelva lo que es tuyo- Le puso la cadena en el cuello –Te amo Sasu-koi

-Te amo Naru-chan

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Os ha gustado? Si, no? Yo espero que sí, porque me ha costado bastante escribirlo, porque también voi a sacar otro fic nuevo que se llama contigo desde cero, y espero que tambien lo leaís, bueno espero vuestros reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo, bueno, si quereis que lo siga

Matta ne!


	4. La verdad al descubierto

**Capítulo 4: La verdad al descubierto**

**Ohaiyoo! Aki vuelvo de nuevo, pidiendo disculpas por el capi anterior que no merecñia ni un review de lo malo ke era aki os dejo este capi que espero k sea mejor k el anterior ke no me gustó nada . ! OS dejo cn el ;)**

Los gemidos flotaban en el ambiente, dos cuerpos chocaban, se besaban con lujuria, con hambre, con desesperación, para más tarde dar paso a ardientes caricias llenas de pasión y desenfreno, cada roce que sus cuerpos se daban era como entrar al cielo y bajar de nuevo a la tierra, el moreno y de mayor estatura estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el kitsune de sus pensamientos que estaba con las manos levemente echadas para atrás, los ojitos entrecerrados, la cara fuertemente sonrojada y el pelo cayéndole graciosamente sobre su frente perlada de sudor por causa del fervor interno que en ese instante se demostraban, el Uchiha quería llegar a mayores y pidió permiso a su rubio

-Ahh…..mmmm…Na-Naruto… Suplicaba mientras los suspiros se le escapaban de los labios de forma irremediable

-C-Claro…soy tuyo….¿Neh?...H-hazme lo qu-ue quieras…mmm…mi vida…-Accedía el menor.

Sasuke lentamente fue deslizando las manos desde su cuello, el cual presentaba signos visibles de haber estado jugando con el como varios chupones y moratones, pasando por pecho y abdomen bien formados, pero sin ser demasiado exagerado, un hasta llegar a la pelvis, un cuerpo angelical, extasiante, en pocas palabras, un cuerpo delicioso y apetecible que sólo era de él. Al llegar al cierre del pantalón, vio que su pareja ya estaba bastante excitada por el prominente bulto que allí se formaba, el vengador se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisita de superioridad dando a entender que era un maestro en la cama ( N/A: Sí, un maestro pokémon XD).

Bajó lentamente la cremallera, luego, un botón, dos botones…un ritmo tortuoso para el zorrito de ojos color cielo. Deslizó suavemente los pantalones por los muslos de su ángel haciéndole sentir en la gloria por el fino tacto, le quitó los boxers rápidamente dejando al aire su firme erección.

El mayor se limito a acariciarla lentamente para la desesperación de su amante .

-S-Sasuke…ha-haciendo eso….mmm…me-me matas – Se quejaba al mismo tiempo que se moría de placer

El de piel más clara habiendo tenido bastante con escuchar a su niño rogarle de gozo se metió su miembro en la cavidad, dándole todo tipo de lamidas, pequeños mordidas y caricias con su lengua, y al poco rato debido a su poca experiencia sexual su amante se vino sin poder evitarlo llenando la boca de su compañero de su propia esencia el cual se la bebió como el que bebe el se bebe el más delicioso de los néctares, cuando de repente….

-Ah…ah…ah…Todo ha sido..¿Un sueño?- Se preguntaba el Uchiha mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Efectivamente, todo había sido una mala jugada de su subconsciente.

"Pero todo era tan real…"-Todavía se decía, miró a su compañero de cama, estaba sumido en un sueño y hablaba cosas como "Sasu-chan, gracias por regalarme el tazón de ramen más grande del mundo".

Un goterón de sudor apareció en la cabeza del vengador al escuchar esto último, se fue fijando en la silueta de su koi que se podía notar a través de las mantas, un cuerpo idílico, como en aquel ardiente sueño.

Al poco rato de contemplar a su rubio se volvió a quedar dormido, pero esta vez no tendría sueños obscenos.

El despertador sonó a las 10 de la mañana, como hace unos días atrás, desde que no tenía ni entrenamientos ni misiones con el maestro peligrís. Ambos muchachos se levantaron de la cama con la misma idea en mente "Ir al cuarto de baño".

-Sasuke-temeeee ¡Yo primero!- Gritaba el kitsune de pie en la cama

-Lo primero, no me llames Sasuke-teme, lo segundo no chilles que todavía es muy temprano, y lo tercero, yo entraré primero al baño muajajaja- Reía victorioso el mayor ya en la puerta del aseo.

-Noooo, así no vale- Pucheros y ojos llorosos por parte del menor –Mejor lo echamos a piedra, papel o tijera ¿Neh?- Sugería angelicalmente.

-Bueno, pero no te creas que siempre vamos a hacer lo que tu quierras –Respondió mordaz el Uchiha.

-Genial, pero…¡Tienes que cerrar los ojos para saber quem no haces trampas!- Se quejaba el chico de ojos azules.

-Fuuu ( Suspiro de desesperación por parte del otro chaval)- Cierra los ojos.

-¡¡PIEDRA, PAPEL Y…PLAFF!- Naruto aprovechó ese momento en que Sasuke bajó la guardia para colarse en el baño y encerrarse por dentro.

-Baka, siempre igual…-Negaba con la cabeza de forma indiferente

-Jajajajaja, esta vez he ganado yo ¡Auch! –Al decir esta estupidez pisó un pequeño charco y se cayó al suelo.

-Vale, vale, has ganado, yo voy a hacer el desayuno, pero ten cuidado y no te mates ahí dentro ¬¬ - Y se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Era cierto que en esos tres días que habían estado conviviendo juntos habían aprendidos a ser más tolerantes con las tonterías, se cuidaban entre sí, y se demostraban su amor mediante caricias hacia el otro, pero nunca llegaban a más, Naruto había estado enfermo y querían que su primera vez estuvieran al 100 entregados hacia el otro.

Naruto salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se vistió con unos pantalones y una camiseta de su pareja, le quedaba un poco grande pero casi ni se notaba y se fue en busca de su amorcito por la casa.

Al llegar a la cocina le vio friendo algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era, estaba algo harto de comer las comiditas que le preparaba su koi, no estaban mal pero no eran nada comparadas con su queridísimo ramen, le apetecía muchísimo comer un bol del Ichiraku, como ya estaba en perfectas condiciones no podría ir a comprarlo, así que fue a decírselo a Sasuke.

-Sasu-chan- Le dijo en tono desconfiado

-¿Si, dobe? – Pregunto dulcemente el moreno

-Es…quiero ir a comprar ramen, ya estoy bien y no creo que pase nada por ir a comprar unos boles para el desayuno ¿Neh?- Propuso a la vez que le cogía las manos y besó su mejilla.

-Mmmm…está bien usuratonkachi, pero no tardes, te estaré esperando –Accedió el mayor con el cariño que puedo. Ese rubio era el causante de ese cambio de actitud, el único con el que se veía capaz de mostrar su verdadero carácter, le amaba con todo su corazón y con toda su alma.

-¡Ok! ¡Matta ne!- Se despidió y se marchó en busca de su comida favorita.

Sakura había estado ingresada debido a la brutal paliza que le había dado su amor platónico y estaba que echaba chispas, por supuesto no había dicho la verdad a nadie, se inventó la excusa que una pandilla provenientes del País de la Ola le había atacado al negar a tener relaciones sexuales con ella (n/A: Qué más quisieras basura xD)

Se sentía totalmente humillada por el amor de su vida, y sentía un rencor enorme hacia su persona, quería hacerle infeliz, hacerle pagar por 10 lo que le había hecho así que ideo un plan bastante maquiavélico, era una kunoichi lista y ese factor lo usaría para cumplir su malvado objetivo y ¡Qué casualidad! Estaba pasando justo por delante suyo a la persona que quería ver en esos instantes.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, ahhh, estaba tan bien, hacía tanto que no salía a la calle…, paseaba por delante de la floristería de Ino, y justo ahí estaba esa antipática pelirrosa que había despreciado su amistad, pasó de largo y ni siquiera la miró, pero para la confusión de éste fue ella quién se puso a caminar a su lado y le paró para que hablasen.

-Hola Naruto ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó la chica como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-A comprar, ¿Te importa?- Respondió con toda la hostilidad que pudo.

-Se te ve feliz, hace días que no sales de casa, jeje, eres tan inocente que no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor-Dejaba caer como quien no quiere la cosa la kunoichi.

-Me importa una mierda lo qué me digas, eres una hipócrita- Contestaba con total indiferencia.

-Jeje, pues espero que seas muy feliz con tu "AMORCITO" y con tus "CUERNOS" que te quedan preciosos jajaja- Reía orgullosa Basu…Sakura (n/A: Colapso nervioso UU)

-De que cuernos me hablas, lo único que quieres es que sea infeliz, pero no caeré en tu trampa, mala persona – Replicaba con mal humor.

-Sólo lo decía por tu bien, si tan seguro estás de que te quiere, ¿Por qué nunca ha intentado nada elevado de tono contigo, Yo te responderé, el quiere descendencia, algo que contigo nunca podrá tener y por esa razón se acuesta conmigo, seguramente está contigo por lástima, cuando aprenderás de que no estás hecho para ser amado, tú solo vives para sufrir, A-SI-MI-LA-LO, bueno me voy que no merece la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo- Y dicho esto se marchó por la calle abarrotada de gente.

Naruto se quedó sin habla, le había dolido, todo lo que le había dicho la pelirrosa era verdad, no tendría descendencia con él, tener un hijo de Sasuke sería la felicidad personificada, pero eran hombres, y eso no pasaría nunca. Por otro lado también estaba esa infidelidad, ¿Sería verdad? Lo que se dice confiar, no confiaba en su ex amiga, pero se le veía tan confiada….Quien sabe, al kitsune la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, quería llorar como hacía antes, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que confiar en al amor de su koi, no podía dejarse engatusar por las selectas palabras de la bruja de ojos verdes.

Sakura se había refugiado en un callejón ajeno a las miradas de los curiosos, y pensaba con una risa diabólica en los labios.

"Ya le he confundido, ahora falta la segunda parte, le haré pedazos no tendrá fuerzas ni para levantarse y luego Sasuke también sufrirá, nose que pensaba al hacerme eso, yo no soy como él, yo cumplo mis venganzas, conocerán mi lado oscuro…"- Y al acabar de meditar hizo unos complicados sellos con las manos y se convirtió instantáneamente en Hinata, la chica de ojos plateados y cabellos azules, y fue a buscar a Naruto.

Naruto seguía paseando por las calles de Konoha, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de comprar su ramen, estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando lo que le habían dicho desde hace poco y de pronto chocó con alguien.

-Perdón, No ha sido mi intenc…Ahh Hinata-chan, ¿Qué tal estás? – El rubio se chocó con la supuesta Hinata, pero lo que no sabía era que con quién hablaba era con Sakura.

-No pasada nada Naruto-k..kun-Le costó trabajo decir el kun al final del nombre- Pero me al-alegro de haberte e-encontrado,t-tengo que decirte una cosa…-Imitaba la impostora.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?No te cortes, sabes que somos amigos –Sonrisa zorruna, que parecía olvidar el tema anterior.

-No te va a gustar, p-pero eres mi amigo, y-y creo que tienes que saberlo, l-la otra noche, c-cuando iba por la c-calle, oí unos g-gemidos extraños desde u-un parque, fui a ver y-y …m-me encontré a Sasuke-kun c-con…con…Sakura…y n-no estaban haciendo cosas p-puritianas-Sentenció después de darle unas falsas vueltas por la cabeza.

Naruto calló de rodillas, el corazón le paró de latir momentáneamente, creía morirse en ese instante.

-N-No puede ser, él…él me ama, me lo juró me dio esto-Señala su dedo –M-me dijo que estaríamos siempre juntos-Rompió en lágrimas tapándose la carita con sus manos.

H-...Hinata... Me duele... Me duele mucho... -Se agarraba el pecho con una mano, como queriendo arrancar su corazón- ... Ayuda ... Ayúdame por favor Hinata... Hi-Hinata -rogaba entre sollozos gastados que ahogaban sus palabras-

-L-Lo siento naruto, he de irme…-Y se marchó corriendo, como lo había hecho la pelirrosa minutos antes.

"Jujuju, jódete cabrón, así aprenderás donde está tu lugar y dejarás de estorbar a todos, a ver si hay suerte y te matas, bueno, en ese histórico momento yo quiero estar delante y será proclamada fiesta nacional, jajajajajaja"- reía en su imaginación cierta víbora ya habiendo adoptado su forma original.

Naruto vagaba por las calles, intentado huir de la realidad, ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, estaba cansado, se lamentaba de todo, cuando de repente vio a Sakura y le empezó a sollozar nuevamente, corría, corría creyendo sólo en su desbordante angustia, sus pies le guiaban sólo y palabras sueltas le pasaron por la cabeza.

_Naruto/Baka../¿Estás bien/Te amo/Usuratonkachi/Eres un quejica/No te mates en el baño/Te quiero/¿Es es lo que puedes hacer/¡Eres la persona más importante para mi/¿Quieres ramen/Tienes que descansar/Siempre juntos…_

Odiaba sentirse así y sin darse cuenta acabó en la residencia de los Uchiha y pasó dando un fuerte portazo y se encontró un Sasuke que miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta al ver el ataque de su koi que estaba llorando. Se le acerco y le cogió el rostro con las manos como pidiendo una explicación a su ira y a las lágrimas en su cara, Naruto se las apartó con un movimiento brusco y con la voz quebrada empezó a hablarle a Sasuke.

-Te odio…¡Te odio más que a nada! ME has hecho sufrir, la única persona a la que quería, en la que confiaba plenamente me ha decepcionado…¡HE sido un estúpido! Te creí porque te amaba y todavía lo hago, te amo, muchísimo, más de lo que puedas imaginar y sin embargo…sin embargo-Se cae al suelo- Me has traicionado, en mis besos te entregaba el alma y el corazón, pero no fue bastante para ti, te di todo el amor que te pude dar, y sin embargo, me despreciaste como todos, pensé que eras distinto, buahhh-Lloraba y se lamentaba a la vez que se desahogaba.

Sasuke no entendía nada, bueno, sólo una cosa, que le mataba ver a su delicado ángel en ese estado, no sabía quién le había hecho eso, pero lo pagaría muy caro, estaba colérico, tenñia unas tremendas ganas de matar, pero lo primero era lo primero, consolar a su niño, arroparle con sus brazos y besarle con toda la ternura posible.

-Shhh…Naruto –Se acercaba-Te amor, más que a nada, no lo dudes ni por un segundo –Le rozó con la punta de sus dedos.

-¡No me toques!-Chilló

-¡Por Kami, Naruto joder, explícame que coño pasa, no me entero! Quiero ayudarte, por favor…-Intentaba decir el Uchiha

-Sasuke tú no eres tonto, ahora no te hagas el inocente, me lo ha contado Sakura y Hinata me lo ha confirmad, sin a quien amas es a Sakura me lo hubieras dicho, ahora ya no se que hacer, por ahora irme adiós – Y se marchó en un "pluf"

Sasuke estaba rojo de enfado, quería aniquilarla, perdía a lo que más quería, se le escapaba de las manos como el vaho en los días de invierno, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"Zorra, reza lo que sepas, que de esta no sales viva, te descuartizare y te haré comer tus propias entrañas con lo que morirás envenenada por tu propio veneno arpía"- Se fue de la casa con el sharingan encendido al rojo vivo y un peculiar sonido de pájaros en su mano derecha, había perdido la razón y estaba cegado y sediento de ansias de matar a cierta chica.

La susodicha en cuestión estaba sentada en un banquito en la calle comiéndose un rico helado de limón ácido (n/A: Cómo su carácter) Cuando de repente vio una figura con un aura maligna rodeándole, era su queridísimo Sasukito, y curvó una sonrisita de superioridad, cuando el chico estuvo lo bastante cerca se dispuso a hablar:

-Jeje, por lo que se ve, ya has recibido el "agradecimiento" a tu "obsequio" del callejón- Decía divertida jugando con su vestido.

-Mira niñata delos cojones, te voy a matar aquí y ahora con la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que exista, tanto si te gusta como sino ¿De acuerdo?- Estaba siendo demasiado agresivo pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, estaba hartísimo de que todos hicieran lo que quiseran y por una vez él lo haría, la torturaría hasta la demencia.

-Jeh, me da igual, haz conmigo lo que quieras, yo ya soy feliz, os he fastidiado la vida, con eso me contento.

Sasuke hizo un jutsu kedando la muchacha atada de manos y piernas, quedando como crucificada y empezó a golpearla con los puños con toda la fuerza posible. Se pasó 10 minutos golpeándola sin pudor, le rompió un labio y una ceja, quedó desfigurada completamente , llorando lágrimas de sangre a la vez que se reía, parecía una masoquista.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Sasukito?-Preguntaba irónica, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios

-Que más quisieras, esto solo acaba de empezar.

Sacó 4 kunais y los roció con unos polvos mortíferos que los teñia de cuando estaba con Orochimaru, y se los clavó en las muñecas y en los tobillos consiguiendo un grito de dolor. Sasuke estaba disfrutando con eso, las pupilas tenidas de rojo muy intenso, mezclado con el negro de sus ojos, quería oirle rogar por su vida.

-Venga puta, dime que quieres vivir, dime que eres una escoria, dime que de disculparás ates mi Naru-chan-Le propinó una patada en las costillas haciéndola vomitar sangre.

-Ni lo sueñes, degenerado, antes la muerte – Alegó la chica

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mi-Hizo una leve reverencia y cogió un pequeño puñal, y empezó a hacerle cortes.

-Este por Naruto, este por mi, este por existir…-Iba tarareando a la vez que le desgarraba la piel.

Debajo de Sakura había un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo, Sasuke hizo una técnica con la cual apareció una copa de una vajilla finísima y recogido un poco de esa sustancia cobriza y se la acerco a los labios de la ojiverde.

-Bebe-Ordenó secamente

-Sakura se tomo el líquido sin poner resistencia, le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para seguir discutiendo

-Buena chica, ahora le pondré la guinda al pastel, te cortaré la legua de víbora que tienes para que nunca más digas mentiras…

-Espera antes de que no pueda hablar, te contaré mi maravilloso plan; Confundía a Naruto para que creyese que te acostabas conmigo, peor sabía que no picaría tan fácilmente así que me transformé en Hinata la mejor amiga de Naruto y seguro que a ella sí la creería y apoyé mi teoría, ahora aunque me mates, seguiréis enfadados y no lo solucionares.

Sasuke le propinó un puñetazo en la boca para que la cerrase con lo que le partió un par de dientes y por fin habló.

-Mira encima de maquiavélica, eres gilipollas, gracias por decirme lo de Hinata, ahora me llevo a la verdadera ante Naruto y hacemos las paces, tsk…es lo que tiene no tener cerebro, lo siento por ti "bonita"-Y con una sádica expresión le corto la lengua a su compañera y la tiró para atrás. Después de eso la trasladó al hospital y con una patada se la entregó a una enfermera, era demasiado poca cosa como para matarla y mancharse las manos, ahora tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer, como por ejemplo explicarle lo ocurrido a su koi.

CONTINUARÁ…

**bueno que tal? Mejor ke el otro, un lime suava, un maltrato a Sakura, en el proximo lemon ejem ejem…Buenooi a ki me gustó mas que el anterior y espero k a vosotros tambien, bueno dejadme algun reviews para seguir la historia neh? Matta ne!**

**Dark-hana**

**PD: Si os gusta como escribo (Cosa que dudo) Leed mis otros fics XD: Rosas negras, Contigo desde cero y amor fatal que tb he subido a la vez que este xDD**


	5. UN beso, una caricia y un perdón

Hueeeeeeee! Aquí tyoy yo de nuevo, se me kerreis matar, k no merezco vivir por haber retrasado 2 meses la publicación del 5º episodio, pero eskk…no sabia si seguir scribiendo, casi todos sois mejores escritores k yo y me deprimi, pero bueno! Penas aparte! Aki tngo el 5º episodio para k lo podais leer y pr fin tiene lemon! Yeahh! Al que se lo dedico a MIaru, a Tifa, a Nyu, a Tabe, a…Bueno xicas vosotras ya lo sabies y os kiero un monton, y sin más dilacion a qui stá el capi. Spero vuestros reviews

**Un beso, una caricia y un perdón**

El moreno contento de lo que acababa de hacer se fue a buscar a su novio, el cuál se había ido a refugiar a casa de su antiguo sensei Iruka, quien lo acogió como si de su hijo se tratase, pero para sorpresa del kitsune, Iruka no estaba solo, sino que estaba muy bien acompañado por su maestro pervertido Kakashi

El shinobi se fue a darse un baño para relajarse y olvidarse durante unos minutos del mal trago que acababa de pasar, todavía tenía la cara surcada por las miles de lágrimas derramadas anteriormente, todavía estaba nervioso y con el corazón yéndole a 1000 por hora, se metió en la bañera dónde se quedó dormido por el exceso de cansancio y de emociones.

Sasuke saltaba entre los tejados, corría lo más que podía, quería que todo acabase, que todo fuese una pesadilla, para poder despertarse en los brazos de Naruto, sabía que si no se daba prisa, jamás podría arreglar lo suyo con su niño, pues lo amaba más que a nada. Primero fue a su casa, nada, totalmente vacía, fue a la casa de su koi encontrándole igual, se estaba desconcertando, no sabía donde buscar

"¿Si fueras Naruto a donde irías?"- Se mentalizaba, se le pasaron varios lugares por la cabeza, como el Ichiraku, pero no, estaba deprimido y seguramente no quería comer ramen, el único que le pareció más lógico fue la casa de Iruka, siempre estaban juntos, y seguramente se lo habría contado.

Al llegar a un piso de apartamentos se paró en seco, ahí se suponía que estaba su querido zorrito, se lo imaginaba llorando acurrucado en un rincón y con esa imagen se le partía el corazón, quería acunarle y hacerle desaparecer todas sus dudas y temores, le amaba como nunca había querido a nadie.

Toco con los nudillos a la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo, y en el umbral de la puerta apreció el sensei peligrís, que al ver a sasuke optó por una expresión de reproche y enfado, recriminando al joven, Sasuke por otro lado se decepcionó al no ver a su novio.

-Qué quieres- Espetó duramente el ninja copia

-Hablar con Naruto, ha habido un malentendido –Contestó en el mismo modo el vengador

-No creo que el piense del mismo modo que tú, no se quien te crees que eres para jugar con los sentimientos ajenos, parece que todo lo que te enseñé no te sirvió de nada ¿Verdad? Siempre haces lo que quieres, dándote igual a las personas que tengas que pisar , así que ya te puedes ir marchando de aquí, y no causes más daño del que has hecho, ese niño te quiere de verdad y parece que eso a ti no te importa lo más mínimo – Y sin más dilación le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Sasuke se marchó del lugar bastante furioso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser estaba totalmente dolido, su Naruto, su cielo se le iba de las manos, se escurría entre sus dedos por algo que jamás hizo.

Cuando llegó a su casa se tiró a la cama de su cuarto y empezó a darles vueltas a la cabeza

Narutó salió de la bañera (n/A: Se estaba bañando), no había podido evitar escuchar los gritos de su sensei y sus ojos amenazaban por derramar más lágrimas de nuevo, pero él no quería, quería dejar de sentir, volverse inmune, pero no podía, le quería, le amaba con toda su alma y corazón, demasiado…

Se vistió con parsimonia y lentitud, se puso un ligero pijama que Iruka-sensei le había prestado, le iba un poco ancho pero no importaba, lo que le gustaba era ese color azul eléctrico que poseía, le recordaba él, era su color, a decir verdad todo le recordaba a él, la pared calcinada le recordaba a su pálida tez, la oscura noche sin estrellas a sus profundos y extasiantes ojos negros…

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas le afloraron de los ojos y le marcaban el rostro de nuevo, todo era demasiado doloroso, no aguantaba más las desgracias y con la tristeza en su mirada y en todo su ser se acostó en el futón donde dormiría y se puso a recordar momentos pasados más felices que los presentes.

Ambos chicos sumidos en el interior de su memoria, volviendo a revivir momentos de dicha y felicidad dónde sólo existían ellos dos, y como conectados mágicamente por un hilo invisible llegaron al mismo recuerdo, pasado hace apenas un año, dónde la vida de ambos tuvo de nuevo sentido.

..:Flash Back:..

Una noche tormentosa, unas frías palabras y dos corazones en guerra que se decían palabras creueles sin pensar en las consecuencias.

A las afueras de Konoha se había desarrollado una ardua pela entre Orochimaru y sus lacayos, los ninjas de Konoha gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación vencieron. Hicieron un recuento para ver a quiénes habían perdido en el campo de batalla, algunos habían caído, pero alguien en especial, los ojos de la gondaime buscaban a ese chico, el chaval rubio de ojos azules, el cuál se fue a perseguir a su amor secreto por todo el bosque. Tsunade en ese momento lloraba, lo daba por perdido y creyó que jamás le volvería a ver, ni a él ni a su alegría sin igual.

Un chico rubio estaba calado de lluvia hasta los huesos, los ojos con un brillo rojizo, pero sin embargo, estaba calmado, serio, aunque para que ocultarlo, la preocupación le delataba, las manos le temblaban ligeramente, pero la voz parecía firme y segura.

-¿Qué pretendes, Uchiha?- Dijó en tono mordaz, pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

El vengador, relucía su sello maldito de segundo nivel mostrando sus ojos entre negros y rojos, la piel perlada, y el pelo patino, estaba cambiado, mucho, daba hasta terror mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Como no te marches te destrozaré- Aseguraba con ímpetu

Naruto bajó la mirada, quería tirarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar como un niño desconsolado, diciéndole que lo odiaba, que nunca debió haber entrado en su vida porque le había robado el corazón.

-Nunca, Sasuke, nunca más, no te dejaré marchar otra vez, así que…- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque el moreno en un rápido movimiento de muñeca, en un hábil zarpazo, había atravesado el hombro del kitsune dejando tres remarcados cortes, el cuál cayo de rodillas de la impresión y se abrazó a si mismo.

Sasuke lo miró con una falsa arrogancia, y se dispuso a irse. Naruto estaba histérico, no sabía que hacer, si se volviese a marchar…el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y en un acto repentino se estrechó al brazo otro chico.

- Volvamos…a…casa- Susurró en un débil suspiro, Sasuke al oír esas cálidas palabras perdió el control de sus propios actos y empezó a arrastrar al rubio por el enfangado suelo. El menos, por su parte simplemente se sujetó más fuerte al brazo de su amor secreto, no se iba a soltar, por mucho que lo humillara, por mucho que lo torturase, le daba igual, si estaba con él, todo saldría bien…

Después de un rato Sasuke paró de zarandear a Naruto, estaba agotado, quería llorar, perderse en los brazos de su zorrito, aquel travieso niño que con una pícara sonrisa, y unos gestos de cariño y afecto le había cautivado, hasta tal punto de perder la cordura, la noción del tiempo y el fluir de los sentidos.

El chico de piel morena cesó su agarre, simplemente le cogió de la mano y clavó su vista en el suelo embarrado, de los cuales brotaban multitud de lágrimas, esas cristalinas gotas que nacían en sus ojos para vivir en sus pómulos para morir en el espesor de sus ropas.

-Sas…Sasuke…-Decía entre sollozos apenas audibles- T-Tengo miedo…No eres el mismo…Ni siquiera…tu voz es la de ates…me das miedo…p-pero….p-pero…Q-quiero...que entrenemos juntos…comamos juntos…-Cerró los ojos fuertemente para después decir- ¡QE NOS PREOCUPEMOS EL UNO POR EL OTRO COMO SIEMPRE LO HICIMOS!...y como siempre lo haremos…Porque…eres la persona más importante para mi-Cerró los ojos con un deje angelical, esa aura de tranquilidad que siempre le rodeaba.

El Uchiha quedó impactado por la sinceridad de esas palabras que su mejor amigo le acababa de confesar, y sin pedir permiso a nada ni nadie su sello maldito despareció, volvía a ser aquel chico de ojos negros y pelo moreno, con una pequeña excepción, su cara estaba vestida con las lágrimas más castas y puras que jamás rodarían mejillas abajo.

-Naruto…Naruto…-repetía- Yo…sólo buscaba mi ambición…el poder absoluto…pero…pero…gracias a ti…he comprendido…que sólo uno puede ser realmente fuerte, si tiene a alguien por quien luchar- Poco a poco se iba aproximando más a su amigo reencontrado- Y ese alguien eres tú…No puedo creer que alguien como tú, esté compartiendo su vida con alguien como yo –Y en un débil susurro que le otro no puedo oír confesó- Te quiero…- Y Se fundió con su amigo en un abrazo cargado de amor y de emociones reprimidas…

..: Fin Del Flash Back:..

El moreno se levantó de la cama en la que se había tirado unas horas atrás, estuvo pensando, en todo lo bueno que había pasado con el rubio de sus sueños y pensamientos.

No…nunca más…¡NUNCA, nadie nos separará de nuevo…estaremos juntos por siempre, no permitiré que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa –Pensaba lleno de rabia, a la vez que lloraba de impotencia, tenía que hablar con Naruto, decirle la verdad y ganarse su perdón, aún a costa de todo, no le importaba, sí el estaba con él, lo demás era secundario.

Salió corriendo de la casa con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pensaba dejar las cosas claras, y así ser felices por siempre

Al llegar al bloque de pisos, no tocó a la puerta, simplemente empezó a mirar por las ventanas como estaba la situación.

Kakashi e Iruka profesándose su amor en un estrecho sofá de dos plazas situado en una pared, al fondo del salón tan concurrido, eso no le interesaba, buscaba a su precioso zorrito dorado, de belleza comparada con las mismas estrellas que adornaban las cálidas noches de verano

En la habitación contigua, estaba él, sentado en un futón blanco, abrazándose a sus rodillas, la cabeza levemente hacia abajo, y marcas de lágrimas en su perfecta carita. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la ventana de un fuerte tirón y sobresaltó al chico de cabellos dorados. La respiración del mayor estaba bastante agitada debido a la carrera que se había dado para llegar a aquel lugar. Naruto sin embargo levantó la cabeza, sus ojos opacos no reflejaban sensaciones ni emociones, cosa que en un pasado muy cercano si lo hacían y en su boquita se curvó una pequeña sonrisa falsa

-H-Hola…Sasuke-Logró articular con un escaso tiemble de voz, pero sin romper a llorar.

-N-Naruto…Y-Yo…todo…es mentira…jamás te haría eso…te quiero…vuelve a reír a ser el mismo, a pasar tus días junto a los míos-Las palabras del mayor fueron cortadas por la voz del rubio, el cual hablaba mientras lloraba,

-Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena, pero no me pidas que quiera vivir…- volvió a agachar su cabeza

Sasuke se desesperó, agarró a las mejillas de su actual pareja y le dijo:

-NARUTO JODER, ¡¡REACCIONA! USA TU CABEZA QUE PARA ALGO LA TIENES, JAMÁS TE ENGAÑARÍA CON NADIE, ERES LO MÑAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, ERES EL MOTIVO DE MI EXISTENCIA, LA LUZ DE MI ESPERANZA, LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL MI CORAZÓN LATE CADA DÍA, ¿ME CREES CAPAZ DE HACERTE SEMEJANTE COSA? NO, NARUTO, ESA ES LA RESPUESTA, TE QUIERO, TE AMOR, TE NECESITO A MI LADO…- El moreno gritó en la habitación y no pudo evitar que lágrimas de ira brotasen de sus ojos.

-Me estoy acordando, del recuerdo de un abrazo que aun me hace tiritar…- Decía mientras lloraba- Ese día…fui muy feliz…me tenías entre tus brazos y me sentí protegido como nunca…te quiero Sasuke…y aunque ahora sufra por ello, no me arrepiento, para nada- Acarició la mejilla del moreno, y le dedicó su mas preciosa sonrisa.

-Por las lágrimas que visten tu cara, por la tristeza que esconden tus miradas, por la pena que siente mi alma al verte así, juro que nada malo te volverá a pasar, pero…si no me crees…si dudas de mis palabras- Lloró pero esta vez, de corazón como hacía años que no hacía- No se que será de mi, ya que eres mi todo…onegai…Naruto…por una vez soy yo el que te suplica algo…-Y se acomodó en el pecho de su rubio.

Naruto acariciaba las azulinas hebras con la punta de sus dedos, y le sonreía con naturalidad, tener a un Sasuke tan vulnerable se veía en escasas ocasiones, aunque en realidad era de lo más adorable, verlo acurrucado en su pecho, mientras sus manitas estaban enganchadas en su pijama azul.

-Claro mi vida, si no has hecho nada, te creeré, si me lo dices tú, es cierto, te amo- Y después de el veredicto del kitsune, acercó sus labios a los del Uchiha, y los selló con un casto beso.

El beso del principio se fue tornando algo más fogoso, la lengua del menos pedía permiso al otro chico dando pequeños toquecitos con la punta de ésta en los labios de su compañero, él cual los entreabrió para dar libre albedrío a los deseos de su amante. En poco rato el beso se convertía en una lucha por ser el dominante y el dominado, ambos chicos exploraban con ansia y gula la boca del otro, como si sus vidas dependiese de ello, la boca de Naruto sabía a ramen, pero mezclado con un toque dulce, era sumamente delicioso, sin embargo la de Sasuke, era una mezcla de sensaciones, por un lado, era amarga, pero por otro era exquisita, como un café con azúcar, el día y la noche, el ying y el yang….

Después de los besos, las caricias entraban en acción, y al parecer el travieso kitsune llevaba las riendas de la situación. Con una sonrisilla de niño al haber terminado de hacer una travesura, despojaba al moreno de la camiseta y empezó a acariciar de arriba para abajo, de abajo para arriba todo la espalda del Uchiha, mientras que con sus labios dejaba pequeñas marcas en el cuello de su koi, al haber terminado de hacer una en el lado izquierdo y de un tamaño razonablemente grande habló:

-Por una noche, por unas horas, por un instante, serás mío, estarás sometido a mi, seré yo quien tome el control, jeh…porque seré el próximo hokage- Y se rscó la nuca infantilmente

-Serás dobe uu, eres único para joder los momentos como éstos, pero…- se acercó al cartílago de su oreja y lo mordió sutilmente- Sabes perfectamente como hacerme enloquecer, mi zorrito-Dijo seductoramente.

El rubio soltó un pequeño gemido a la vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente, y le dijo con cierta dificultad:

-T-Te he dicho, q-que ¡A-Aquí domino yo!- Y en un veloz movimiento se sentó a horcajadas de él y siguió con la tarea de lamer su piel. Esta vez siguió por el torso desnudo de su anterior rival, trazaba circulitos con su juguetona lengua y con sus manos descendía por el vientre de éste, acariciaba cada poro de su piel, quemándolo por dentro, a decir verdad, sus caricias eran como una droga, cada vez se necesitaba más y más, los gemidos y suspiros hicieron acto de presencia en la boca de mayor, pequeños y débiles suspiros que encendían aún más al portador de las caricias, que podrían ser algo inexpertas y nerviosas, pero que encandilaban al moreno, simplemente por pertenecer al su rubio. Con un poco más de confianza por haberle arrancado gemidos a su novio capturó su pezón izquierdo con sus dientes, lo mordió levemente y empezó a lamerlo con hambre. Al Uchiha ese acto de valentía le pilló totalmente desprevenido, quién diría que el tímido chaval en cuanto a relaciones íntimas de trataba había podido llevar la iniciativa, ni él mismo lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba, estaba totalmente enfrascado en todo ese placer y nuevas sensaciones al cual le estaban llevando. Naruto se cansó de el torso de el otro chico, y fue bajando lentamente, depositando suaves y húmedos besos y mordiscos por todo su abdomen. Sasuke simplemente se dejaba llevar, con una de sus manos, acariciaba el sedoso y dorado cabello de su amante, y la otra estaba entrelazada con otra de tez más tostada, si de algo estaba seguro es que, con Naruto, todo iría muy bien, jamás les separaría de nuevo, porque los dos eran uno. Naruto llegó a la entrepierna de vengador, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al ver, que estaba, como decirlo, bastante animada. Con un gesto de picardía fue quitando para la desesperación de su compañero los botones de su pantalón a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, claro está que al hacerlo con la boca, no se podía hacer muy deprisa, pero pondría más emoción a sus juegos pasionales. Después de unos minutos de sufrimiento para uno, y diversión para otro, los botones estaban desabrochados, con suave "ris" la cremallera que estaba situada bajo éstos, fue quitada. En la cara del kisune estaba reflejada el deseo, deseo mezclado con un amor incondicional, sabía lo que hacía, se entregaba en cuerpo, en cuerpo y en alma, ponía su corazón en cada uno de sus actos, no le importaba otra cosa que dar todo su ser hacia su persona amada. En el rostro del otro chico, estaba el mismo semblante de lujuria, los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y bastante sonrojado, también le amaba, más que a su propia vida, le hacía olvidar sus traumas pasados, sus momentos de angustia y agonía, sólo él le hacía sonreír con naturalidad, como hacía de pequeño…

Los pantalones yacían en el suelo, únicamente estaba cubierto con la fina tela negra de sus bóxer, LA cual estaba erguida gracias a la erección que el Uchiha intentaba esconder, poniendo las manos encima. Estaba totalmente rojo, era comparable con un tomate maduro, y prefirió girar la cabeza para mirar la pared, que interesante….Naruto al observar ese gesto tan adorable para él, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. A Sasuke se le encendieron más las mejillas y contestó:

-¿De qué te ríes usuratonkachi?- Dijo en tono mordaz para esconder su vergüenza. El rubio no se enfadó ante tal actitud ni nada parecido, sonrió con naturalidad, esa sonrisa que hacía perder la noción de la realidad al menor de los Uchiha, con sus suaves manitas cogió con delicadeza los pómulos de su chico y habló con dulzura:

-Jamás me reiría de la única persona que puede hacerme feliz, simplemente, no puedo evitar, sorprenderme de que al señorito Uchiha- Jugueteo con los mechones azulados que caen por el rostro del moreno- Ese chico tan frío, calculador, en algunas ocasiones, evasivo, se deje dominar cual perrito, por mi…-Y dicho esto, besó sus labios con pureza y castidad (n/A. ¿Pureza y castidad? Ahora buenas horas mangas verdes ¬¬ xDD) Poco a poco fue bajado de nuevo hacía el "asunto" que había dejado sin resolver gracias a la interrupción de su koi, una vez teniendo frente a sí el prominente bulto, se limitó con acariciar toda su longitud con el dedo índice. Sasuke gimió extasiado, estaba bastante excitado por todas las caricias que su amante le administraba en los sitios exactos, todos esos puntos de placer que le hacían perder la cabeza, y con algo más de rapidez, acabó por bajar la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo del moreno. Maravilloso, perfecto, no había palabras para describir la belleza de chico moreno, el chico zorro se quedó anonadado ante aquella espectacular visión, Sasuke, se dió cuenta y para que volviera a tomar la confianza del principio le dijo:

-"Tu eres mucho más bello que yo"- Y en pocos actos después el rubio quedó totalmente desnudo, como ya lo estaba el chico de piel blanquecina. Naruto al observar la iniciativa del mayor volvió a la realidad, volviendo a recostar al Uchiha sobre la cama.

-"Tu solamente déjate llevar"- Dijo sensualmente a la vez que se chupaba el dedo índice sensualmente. Cuando ya estuvo bastante untado de saliva, acarició la erección del moreno, ya bastante altiva y prominente. Roncos susurros, caricias lascivas llenas de cariño…El zorrito ya harto de juegos posó un beso en el glande del otro, el cuál gimió con desesperación. Contento con la respuesta del Uchiha se la metió entera, lamiendo, succionando, de arriba para a bajo, de abajo para arriba en un deleitoso ritmo.

-Naruto…me…corro…-Dijo el mayor con un tiemble de voz debido a la gran exitación.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el kitsune parase y se relamiese las comisuras de los labios, los cuales curvaron una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Sasuke estaba que hervía, se podría decir que los ojos se le tornaron de un color rojizo, colérico sería la palabra que describiera su estado anímico, Se levantó, cogío al menor de las muñecas y lo estampó contra el cabecero de la cama y muy cerca le espetó.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para dejarme a medias, usuratonkachi?- Al ojiazul los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y notó como algo se introducía en su ser. Uno de los dedos de Sasuke entrasba en la cavidad de su compañero, luego, dos…y más tarde tres eran las falanges que entraban y salían del cuerpo del Uzumaki con total libertad. Sasuke notó como las caderas de su koi se movían en círculos en busca de más placer, ya era el momento. Sacó los tres dedos y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Nauro. El chico rubio se asustó y cerró los ojitos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas

-Coge una gran bocanada de aire- Informó el menor de los Uchichas. Naruto le obedeció aunque seguía teniendo miedo.

-Si te duele, abrázame fuerte y aráñame la espalda, no lo dudes.- El otro asintió, y en cuanto menos se lo esperó, algo invadió todo su ser. Más lágrimas salieron y de sus ojos y sus uñas destrozaban la espalda de su antiguo rival. Lentamente ese dolor que sentía en un principio se fue convirtiendo en grandes oleadas de placer que le recorrían entero. Más velocidad, mayores embestidas, fuertes gemidos resonaban. Ambos chicos llegaban al clímax sin querer desearlo, querían seguir unidos hasta la eternidad, embriagándose del otro y sintiéndose al máximo. Unas cuantas embestidas más y los dos chicos culminaron, llenándose de la esencia del otro…todo fue…maravilloso.

El rubio todavía jadeaba sobre el pecho del moreno, notando sus acelerados latidos. Se durmió acariciando la mano de su novio, le amaba y fue lo único que dijo antes de caer rendido. Sasuke en ese instante lloró, abrazando a su ser más querido, estuvo a punto, a punto de perderlo, otra vez, dolería demasiado. Recostó a su amor dormido sobre la cama, así descansaría en condiciones, le retiró las hebras doradas que estaban acopladas a su frente y al oído le susurró:

_Paso de palabras para decirte q te quiero _

_sólo me basta una mirada medio todo y medio nada_

_q te llegue al corazón igual q un beso._

_Paso de palabras para pedirte q me quieras me _

_gusta verte sonriente libremente entre la gente_

_enseñándo tu locura verdadera._

Y es q te quiero más q a mí más q a la vida q

viví más q a los sueños q he soñado cada noche

y es q te quiero de verdad sin interés y sin maldad

por puro amor a ti x puro amor.

Y es q te quiero más q a mí más q a la vida q viví

Mas q a los sueños q esta noche yo soñé

paso de palabras para decirte quiéreme.

Después de la declaración de amor, se abrazó a su fina cintura durmiendo mágicamente, no sin antes besar sus aterciopelados labios y darle las gracias, gracias por todo y sobre todo, por amarle con toda la intensidad que su corazón le permitía, exactamente igual que él

**¿Fin?**

Bueno, que os ha parecido, He puesto fin entre interrogaciones porque nose si contianuarlo, la trama la tngo pero kizas vosotros os habeis hartado de mi y de mis fics malos BUaaahhh! Bueno jeje paranoias aparte, os estoy muy agradecidos por todo,m por leerme la historia y dejarme los revis k tanto me animan, este fue mi primer lemon de toda la historia! Tan malo ha sido? Espero vuestras respues en los reviews! Ahh y no olvideis ponerme Si kereis k siga la historia o ke la korte aki, neh? Un besto! Matta nee:D:D. Hana chan


End file.
